


Być czystym albo nie być, oto jest pytanie

by justAleks



Series: Starocie do Bakugan, które dalej trzymają jako taki poziom [2]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen, Gus wields the braincell in this relationship, Slice of Life, Spectra would be lost without him, or just stinky, probably, takes place when the two are stuck on earth, that did not sound good, that will make more sense when you read the fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: Łatka fabularna/crack.Zainspirowane sceną w hangarze, gdzie to Spectra i Gus się ukryli po wylądowaniu na ziemi.Hangar jak to hangar, jest budynkiem pustym i niekoniecznie czystym, po nocach w nim spędzonych człowiek nie będzie pierwszej świeżości. Spectrze się to nie podoba, szczególnie, że ma w planach konfrontację z Młodymi Wojownikami/Ruchem oporu. Gus na ratunek.Fic translated into English, link inside.
Relationships: Gus Grav & Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Series: Starocie do Bakugan, które dalej trzymają jako taki poziom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999339
Kudos: 1





	Być czystym albo nie być, oto jest pytanie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [To be clean, or not to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403315) by [justAleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks)



Deszcz bębniący o metalowy dach hangaru skutecznie wypełniał zaskakująco napiętą ciszę. Od momentu w którym Spectra otworzył oczy przeczucie, że coś jest stanowczo nie tak zakotwiczyło się pazurami na obrzeżach świadomości i co jakiś czas ją nadgryzało. Nie pomogło dokładne wytrzepanie w ramach pozbycia się jakiś niespodziewanych towarzyszy płaszczu, który dorabiał jako blanket. Szybki obchód hangaru żeby w razie czego pozbyć się nadprogramowych, futrzanych lokatorów też nic nie dał. Przeczucie ani na chwilę nie przestało nadgryzać podświadomości Phantoma, jednak mimo bycia natarczywym jak mucha, nie oferowało ono żadnych konkretów. 

Gus, który dzisiaj najwyraźniej postanowił robić za cień lidera zamiast, jak to miał w zwyczaju, matkę kwokę o alarmująco silnym instynkcie macierzyńskim, warował przy Spectrze cały czas trzymając się na granicy jego pola widzenia. Nie zbliżał się za bardzo ani nie oddalał. W dziwnie napiętej ciszy czaił się po kątach. Nie pomagało to w uspokojeniu Przeczucia

Poza poranną wizytą w sklepie (Phantom z każdym dniem był coraz bardziej rozdarty między ciekawością, a błogą niewiedzą skąd Grave bierze środki na jedzenie) i podaniem śniadania, Gus trzymał swój dystans i prawie zlewał się z otoczeniem. Spectra może byłby w stanie zapomnieć, że chłopak tymczasowo dzieli z nim przestrzeń życiową, gdyby nie palące spojrzenie, którym Gus smagał co jakiś czas tył głowy Phantoma.

Kiedy Spetcra po raz enty tego dnia poczuł dreszcze galopujące mu po plecach nie zdzierżył i z rozmachem oraz ogniem w oczach odwrócił się w stronę wgapiającego się Gusa. Płaszcz zafurkotał złowieszczo.

-Co jest!? – Gus aż odskoczył zaskoczony, potknął się i przysiadł dla odzyskania równowagi. Już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć jednak w ostatniej chwili wyraźnie się zawahał. Spectra skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wyprostował plecy, górując nad spłoszonym Gravem.

Phantom był przyzwyczajony, że dokładnie ta sama poza zmuszała nawet Hydrona do zająknięcia się, jednak tym razem Gus, jakby zamieniony w posąg, tylko siedział z zadartą głową i uchylonymi ustami. Spectra zmrużył oczy. Miał zamiar utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy tak długo aż nie wydusi on z Gusa odpowiedzi. Maska dodatkowo sprawiała, że wspomniany kontakt szybko robił się nieprzyjemny.

\- Cuchniesz – _hę!?_ – Znaczy, obaj zaczynamy cuchnąć, mistrzu. – Gus natychmiast zrozumiał jak bardzo przekroczył linię i spróbował uratować sytuację. Spectra przestał nad nim górować, dla odmiany stanął do niego bokiem. Jego usta wykrzywił grymas.

Gus miał rację, odkąd przybyli na ziemię poza szybkim obmyciem twarzy w pobliskiej toalecie publicznej, nie mieli żadnej okazji w jakikolwiek sposób zadbać o higienę osobistą. Z niesmakiem przeczesał tłuste i ledwo utrzymujące pion włosy. Nie mógł w takim stanie skonfrontować się z Młodymi Wojownikami. Jakby to świadczyło o jego kompetencji? Najsilniejszy gracz Pyrusa wyglądający niczym włóczęga. Jego grymas się pogłebił.

\- I, biorąc pod uwagę twoje słowa, udało ci się wymyślić jak temu zaradzić. – Gus skrzywił się. Spectra ponownie utkwił w nim nieruchome spojrzenie.

\- Po drodze do sklepu pytałem ludzi, gdzie można by jakoś się odświeżyć. W większości odpowiadali, że najlepiej jest pójść do przytułku dla bezdomnych–

\- W żadnym wypadku! – Spectra jeszcze nie upadł tak nisko, żeby mieszać się z ziemskim marginesem społeczeństwa. Poczuł jak krew gotuje mu się w żyłach na samą myśl, że musiałby postawić nogę w takim miejscu, a w dodatku z niego _skorzystać_!

\- Oczywiście od razu wykluczyłem taką możliwość – Gus machnłą ręką na wybuch Spectry, – powiedziałem, że chciałbym móc przynajmniej odświeżyć ubrania, w takim wypadku jakieś dwie ulice stąd jest pralnia, tam można spokojnie wyprać nasze płaszcze, mistrzu. – Gus czekał na jakiś komentarz, a Spectra zaczął nasłuchiwać deszczu nieustannie bębniącego w dach hangaru.

Wybór między przytułkiem, a zwykłą pralnią był zgoła przesądzony, jednak brak prawdziwej kąpieli nieprzyjemnie uwierał w samopoczucie Phantoma. Gus usiadł na podłodzę, żeby nie zdrętwiały mu nogi, zupełnie niczym wierny pies. Spectra mimowolnie wyobraził sobie Gusa jako futrzaste psisko merdające ogonem i czekające aż pan postanowi rzucić piłkę do złapania.

-W takim razie, jak tylko przestanie padać pójdziesz do tej pralni i wszystko załatwisz. – _Aport Gus._ Chłopak poderwał się z ziemi z głośnym „tak jest!”. Phantom przez chwilę patrzył na plecy Grava, który zaczął zbierać kartoniki po sokach i papierki z bułek, które robiły za śniadanie, obiad i kolację. Spectra nigdy nie myślał, że można tak szybko zatęsknić za ciepłymi daniami.

Rozejrzał się w koło starego hangaru. Poza nimi mieszkały w nim niezliczone zastępy pająków i innych owadów, Spetctra w duchu jednak cieszył się, że nie natknęli się na żadnych meneli czy innych wykolejeńców, którzy mogli sobie przywłaszczyć budynek. Nie potrzebował świadków tego jak jego plan ugryzł ich w dupę.

Kiedy deszcz w końcu przestał lać się z nieba jakby aspirował do stania się wodospadem, w hangarze zapanowała chwila pełna konsternacji z wcale nie małą domieszką irytacji.

\- Mistrz chyba powinien iść ze mną. – Gus stał naprzeciwko Spectry trzymając jego płaszcz w rękach i skacząc wzrokiem między nim, a ubraniem wciąż znajdującym się na Spectrze. Phantom zacisnął szczęki mentalnie plując sobie w brodę, że _znowu_ czegoś nie przewidział. Oczywiście jego ubrania też zaczynały wonieć.

\- W pralni na pewno będzie cieplej niż w hangarze – podsunął Gus ciągle unikając niepotrzebnego kontaktu wzrokowego. Spectra miał ochotę coś albo kogoś uderzyć, latanie nago po pustym budynku było jedną rzeczą, niezbyt przyjemną, ale dopuszczalną. Pahntom mógby zapewnie zbudować sobie nawet bunkier z zajmujących powierzchnię pudeł i się w nim ukryć na czas czekania na Gusa. Latanie chociażby w majtkach w budynku pełnym innych ludzi było już niedopuszczalne. Spectra miał w nosie to czy go znają, czy nie. Takie upokorzenie było nie do zniesienia w obu przypadkach. Zacisnął pięści. Chwila upokorzenia czy złapanie grypy i wypluwanie własnych płuc przez następne dni? Tym razem wybór nie był tak oczywisty.

\- Idziemy. – Warknął wyrywając płaszcz z rąk Gusa. Im mniej będzie myślał o nadchodzącym upokorzeniu tym łatwiej będzie mu w ogóle wejść do pralni.

Marsz przez miasto tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytował Spectrę. Był przyzwyczajony do mniej lub bardziej nachalnych spojrzeń, jako czołowy wojownik często się z nimi spotykał. Jednak te rzucane mu przez ziemian zamiast wypełnione zachwytem i podziwem były pełne zdziwienia albo nawet _kpiny_. Spectra warknął wewnętrznie.

Pralnia okazała się być samoobsługowa. Spectra spojrzał na Gusa, który wypiął pierś do przodu i zdeterminowany ruszył w stronę pralki wciśniętej w róg budynku. Na szczęście każda pralka była wyposażona w instrukcję obsługi. Spectra pozwolił Gusowi rozpracować co i jak, samemu trzymając się z boku i co jakiś czas rozglądając po pomieszczeniu.

Generalnie nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Jakaś kobieta znudzona czytała magazyn siedząc na jednym z krzeseł, młody chłopak grał na komórce, każdy zajmował się sobą. Mimo wszystko pomieszczenia dalej było zbyt wypełnione ludźmi jak na gust Phantoma. Spectra wolałby żeby nikogo nie było w pralni, ale nie miał zamiaru zbytnio narzekać na ignorancję. Była ona lepsza niż driwiące spojrzenia rzucane w jego stronę przez co poniektórych.

\- Dobrze mistrzu, najpierw daj mi swój płaszcz, są tutaj też suszarki, więc dopiero kiedy płaszcze się wypiorą i wyschnął weźmiemy się za ubrania. – Spectra odetchnął, możliwość siedzenia w samym płaszczu była o wiele przystępniejsza. Bez narzekania zsunął płaszcz z ramion i podał go Gusowi. Jego umysł przeskoczył i uczepił się kolejnego problemu.

Na widok Gusa wrzucającego monety do pralki, Spectra zmarszczył brwi. O wiele łatwiej było zignorować monety brzęczące po kieszeniach jego podwładnego, kiedy tylko je słyszał.

\- Skąd masz pieniądze? – Gus uśmiechnął się pod nosem ale dalej skupiał swoją uwagę na pralce. Spectra wptraywał się w jego plecy, niezadowolony ciszą jaka mu odpowiedziała.

\- Powiedzmy, mistrzu, że każdy czasem musi mieć swoje tajemnice. – Zdradził ostatecznie Gus, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie chciał podzielić się swoimi sekretami. Jego ton zamiast zniechęcić, jedynie jeszcze bardziej pobudził ciekawość Phantoma. Zignorował zaniepokojenie, które się w nim odezwało.

\- _Gus_. – Chłopak zignorował swojego mistrza, wpatrywał się w pralkę próbując zgadnąć jaki program będzie najlepszy dla ich płaszczy. Upór Gusa zaczął martwić Spectrę, zaczła się obawiać, że młodzieniec wziął się za coś niegodnego. W dwóch długich krokach zbliżył się do chłopca i chwycił go za ramię, wbijając w nie palce. Gus skrzywił się w odpowiedzi na żelazny uścisk.

\- Skąd. Masz. Pieniądze. – Wycedził. W głowie już widział Gusa otoczonego szajką narkomanów, robiącego za pośrednika, obraz Grava klęczącego na chodniku i błagającego o pieniądze szybko wskoczył na miejsce tego o dilerze. Spectra jeszcze mocniej zacisną palce.

\- Spokojnie mistrzu! – Gus uniósł ręce. – Ludzie sami płacą żeby zobaczyć różne sztuczki. Nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że to tylko hologram z guntleta. – Spectra zamrugał i puścił Gusa, którego policzki się zaczerwieniły.

\- Robisz za objazdowy cyrk? – Gdzieś w tym całym zamieszaniu kryła się jakaś puenta ale Spectra nie chciał jej znaleźć. Sytuacja szybko nabrała surrealnego wydźwięu. Gus wyprostował swój rękaw.

\- Chyba coś w tym guście – przyznał zawstydzony. Spectra klepnął go lekko w ramię i ruszył w stronę ławek. Gus odetchnął z ulgą i w końcu wybrał odpowiedni program.

\- Za jakąś godzinę powinny być czyste i suche. – Gus przysiadł się do swojego mistrza.

Spectra zaczął wybijać palcami przypadkowy rytm na udzie, wyglądało na to, że spędzą w pralni jeszcze długi czas. Pomieszczenie nie oferowało niczego interesującego poza kilkoma magazynami ułożonymi w niechlujne kupki na każdym z kilku stolików. Jego wzrok napotkał opuszczony plastikowy kubek po kawie z, jak mu się wydawało, logo jakiejś kawairni. Spojrzał na Grava, bawiącego się rąbkiem rękawa. 

\- Ile masz pieniędzy, Gus? 

\- Tylko tyle, żeby zapłacić za pranie i może zdobyć jakiś obiad na dzisiaj. – Spectra skrzywił się. I tyle z kupieni akawy. Zmienił pozycję na niewygodnym krześle. Gus również. Ludzie kręcili się po pomieszczeniu, jedni wchodzili inni wychodzili. Niewielu zostawało czekając aż ich ubrania się wypiorą. Spectra sięgnął po jeden z magazynów. Nie obchodziły go życiowe rozterki nieznanych gwiazd ale wszystko było lepsze od niezręcznej ciszy.

Gdzieś w tyle głowy, głosik należący jeszcze do Keitha Claya, podpowiadał mu, że teraz jest idealny moment na lepsze poznanie Gusa. Spectra zignorował go. 

Gracz Subtery wiercił się na krześle, Spectra kątem oka widział jak chłopiec otwiera i zamyka usta chcąc jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Ani razu nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Spectra znów zignorował stare nawyki, każące mu ulec Gusowi i rozpocząc konwersację samemu. 

Phantom zdążył przebrnąć przez trzy magazyny zanim Gus podał mu cieplutki i pachnący płaszcz.

\- To teraz ubrania mistrzu. – stwierdził Gus podczas gdy Spectra gładził kciukami ciepły materiał. Phantom rozglądnął się szukając jakiegoś pustego pokoju albo toalety. Grav szybko załapał o co chodzi i również zaczął się rozglądać po pralni. Znaleźli ją dokładnie po drugiej stronie budynku.

Zanim Spectra zdążył w końcu ubrać swój płaszcz całe jego ciepło było już tylko wspomnieniem. Podał Gusowi złożone ubrania i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Mimo okrycia czuł się bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ nagi. Gus, czerwony na twarzy usiadł na krześle tuż obok.

Nagła myśl zapukała w umysł blondyna i Spectra powstrzymał jęk. Spojrzał na Gusa w tym samym momencie jak gracz Subterry doszedł do tego samego wniosku. Gus nie krył się ze swoim stęknięciem pełnym zakłopotania.

\- Wiesz, mistrzu. Zanim włączyłem pranie mogłem iść kupić coś do jedzenia. – Grav wpatrywał się w zegarek wskazujący drugą dwadzieścia. Spectra poczuł jak głód daje o sobie znać i ucieszył się, że przynajmnej jego żołądek nie zdecydował się obwieści wsem i wobec że chce jeść.

„Możesz iść teraz” słowa naparły na usta Phantoma jednak je zpowstrzymał. Nawet on nie był takim tyranem, żeby wysłać prawie nagiego Gusa do sklepu. W dodatku, pomyślał, nawet na ziemi policja zapewne nie przyjęłaby ciepło chłopaka paradującego li jedynie w płaszczu. Perspektywa wyciągania Gusa z aresztu, jak szalona by nie była, nie napełniała Spectry entuzjazmem. Kiwnął tylko głową zabierając się za kolejny magazyn. Zaczynał już kojarzyć co poniektóre gwiazdy.

Jakiś tyczkowaty chłopak z rozmachem opadł na krzesło obok Spectry bezceremonialnie szturchając go kolanem. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co wypełzł z jakiejś nory. Włosy sterczały mu we wszystkich kierunkach, twarz miał bladą a oczy nieludzko podkrążone. Wyglądał jak nieudane skrzyżowanie stracha na wróble, wampira i zombie.

\- Powinieneś przeprosić! – Gus nadął się i, jak zawsze, pierwszy stanął do obrony Spectry. Chłopak zamrugał, spróbował skupić mętny wzrok na swoim sąsiedzie i machnął ręką jakby nie miał siły nawet unieść jej poprawnie.

-Pszep’szam – zamruczał po czym odchylił głowę na oparcie fotela. Spectra wpatrywał się w niego niczym w egzotyczne zwierzę. Kiedy więcej się nie poruszył Phantom wrócił do śledzenia życia nieznanych celebrytów.

Pięć minut później poczuł tyrpnięcie w kolano, po zignorowaniu pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego chłopak nabrał rytmu. Tyrp, tup, tyrp, tup, tyrp, tup.

\- Masz jakiś problem? – Spectra nie wytrzymał. Jego wybuch wyrwał Gusa z drzemki. Nastroszony chłopak uśmiechnął się leniwie do Spectry. Phantom zmrużył oczy, zirytowany zachowaniem upierdliwego ziemianina.

\- Jesteście z jakiegoś zespołu? – Zapytał chłopak, prostując się na krześle z którego prawie już spłynął. - Gram na basie w Hell’s Angels, ostatnio szukaliśmy jakiegoś dodatkowego zespołu, który mógłby zagrać przed nami. Jesteście zainteresowani? – Spectra zamrugał. Gus wychynął zza jego pleców patrząc zdziwiony na chłopaka.

\- _Nie_. Nie jesteśmy _zespołem_. – Warknłą Spectra. Basista oklapł. Jedna z suszarek zapikała głośno sygnalizując koniec pracy. Chłopak wstał, przeciągnął się i uśmeichnła w stronę vestalian.

\- Szkoda, ale jak chcecie i tak możecie wpaść na występ. Za tydzień w Aurorze. Wejście tyle co piwo. – Chłopak pomachał im na odchodnym i ruszył w stronę swojej suszarki.

Spectra zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nikt. Dosłownie _nikt_ nie traktował ich tutaj na poważnie. Miał już serdecznie dość ziemi. Zaharowywał się na śierć żeby osiągnąć sukces, a i tak trafił do miejsca gdzie ludzie patrzyli na niego z góry. Ich pralka zapikała chwilę później przerywając fantazje Spectry o podbiciu Ziemi i pokazaniu tutejszym ignorantom, że zasługuje na szacunek.

\- Mistrzu, jak nasze ubrania wyschnął zahaczymy o jakiś sklep i kupimy obiad. Dobrze? – Gus wyczuł, że coś gryzie Spectrę ale nie do końca wiedział co. Phantom kiwnął głową i wrócił do mięcia magazynu. Spojrzał kątem oka na Gusa, chłopak wydawał się być pogrążony we własnych myślach i nie wyglądało na to, żeby chciał dalej próbować zagaić do Spectry. Blondyn zastanowił się, czy było już za późno żeby odjąc poprzednie, niewykorzystane próby rozmowy ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował. Pozwolił żeby jego irytacja bulgotawał mu w żołądku.

Przez kolejne minuty Gus co jakiś czas zerkał na swojego mistrza próbując odgadnąć dlaczego jego humor tak nagle się popsuł. Spectra kiedy zorientował się, że od dwudziestu minut zamiast czytać miętosił magazyn w rękach jak gdyby nigdy nic odłożył go na sam spód kupki i sięgnął po kolejny tym razem skupiając się na tekście a nie na serii niefortunnych zdarzeń, która wlokła się za nimi od pewnego czasu. Gus się rozluźnił, kiedy zauważył, że Spectra w końcu zrobił to samo. Kiedy ich suszarka obwieściła, że ubrania są suche, humor Spectry prawie się poprawił. Solidna i spokojna aura Gusa, siedzącego po jego prawej, czyniła cuda.

\- Wiesz, mistrzu. Gdybyśmy jakimś zrządzeniem losu utknęli na tej planecie na dłużej, może moglibyśmy jednak zobaczyć ich występ? Jako dziecko chciałem nawet dołączyć do zespołu. – Zagaił Gus, kiedy wyszli z łazienki pachnący i w jakimś stopniu czystsi.

\- Nie. Nawet o tym nie myśl Gus, – Spectra nie miał zamiaru znaleźć się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu pełnym pijanych ludzi. Ponownie przeczesał palcami włosy i skrzywił się. Gus zauważył jego wykrzywione wargi i zakończył temat. Phantom miał jednak wrażenie, że jeszcze usłuszy o tym koncercie. 

\- Podobno mają na ziemi coś takiego jak suchy szampon. Wystarczy popryskać nim głowę, wmasować, rozczesać i włosy są mniej tłuste. Jak uzbieram więcej pieniędzy kupię nam taki. – Gus również przeczesał swoje loki i jego wargi wykrzywił niesmak. Spectra zauważył, że posiadanie kompana w nędzy sprawiało, że sytuacja była mniej nieznośna.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zadziała. – Spectra ruszył za Gusem, który skierował się do najbliższego sklepu. Miał również nadzieję, że kupią coś innego niż bułki i soczki w kartonie.

Oh, jakże nie mógł się już doczekać powrotu do Nowej Vestroi.


End file.
